1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to multiple-battery electric systems, and more particularly relates to electric motor vehicles powered by arrays of batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric motor vehicles such as hybrid electric vehicles (“HEVs”) and all-electric vehicles (“EVs”) often use electric energy stored in rechargeable batteries. Cells and modules of the battery pack are subject to failure.